Helix
Helices are general glitches in reality who failed to absorb a god's power through sacrifice or unification (sacrificial fusion). Technically, these beings cannot die, sometimes they combine into an amalgamation of different beings or people just to manifest and be perceived. They are jesters and deceive beings with their appearance, words or scare their preys until they go mad. They're very friendly, but dangerous. All Helices speak a certain mixed up way of language that all of them understand (by the use of Echolalia). Helices are often collectively referred to as 'Litters'. Helices usually hate other Helices’ existence since they choose similar preys and comradery had became a very foreign concept to them; though some of them treat other Helices as a family.' The significance of Halos: Not many Helices appears to have one; Halos are acquired whenever someone have reached a degree of immeasurable ability during their lifetime (Unusually, two or many abilities max rather than only one). Some would rather hide it, but most Helices display their halos, making it visible like an acquired 'trophy' to look intimidating and feared. As a result, less glitches would bother them and see them as a higher being; unlike other Helices that has none, and is considered a sacrificial target or a slave.' Fusion: the process of being a Helix; by offering a sacrifice with an invocation, to acquire a new body and siphon (a) new ability/ies from an existing Helix. To become a Helix (or perfom a fusion) you need a 3rd party to intervene and perform the ritual. A helix becoming a god and a god becoming a helix is also possible, as long as a third party perfom the fusion. Helices Hierarchy of corresponding Helices’ ability/influence effectiveness is listed from the highest to lowest. (Hatchkey) Albert Shchavelsky * Hatchkey is a Helix of Language; masking in Echolalia- a state wherein causes a repetition of another person's spoken words, mimicking a way of speech by a child learning how to talk. His visions are distorted depending on the person of interests' fears and dark thoughts, as seen jumbled or floating in the air around them. * He can mock people with their fears using his ability, making them stuck within a confusing state and thought loops. * Among other Helices, Hatchkey is incredibly intellectual with his way of words, and his presence is mostly feared by other lowly Helices. ' (Cihy) Clydel Krier * Cihy is a Helix of Language and False Mercy; where empty prayers during a time where the person cannot be saved, or a prayer uttered before someone dies be heard- are gathered and uses them for his own power. His ability is much like Hatchkey- but way better and way more effective- he also displays his dominance and malevolence with the use of Echolalia. * He freely roams around working in a cathedral as a young clergy, preying on people who don't really go there for a good intent, or people who pretends to be ‘holy’. * Cihy grew familiar to Sev’s company, giving him his rosary as a token of friendship. Sev would do the same, and in his way he imitates Cihy’s fashion sense and wears clergy robes. (Anya) Elissa Regens * Anya is the first ever Regent to perform a successful fusion with a Helix, and having to acquire bodies multiple times while obtaining their memories. * She denies that she is a Helix, because they are often scoffed at and treated lowly; and because her current duty is to serve and maintain balance between the knowledge of Eden and Earth. * She has now a delegated title in Eden (Golden Judgement). Her consistency somehow proved herself a rightful appraiser and judge to multiple dimensions. (Noah) Winoah Gee * Noah is a Master of Puppets, she usually screws up with little kids and sometimes grown up men. Even as a Helix (which are known jesters), she tries to be good in return for her sins by only inflicting on children who bullies others, predatory men to other men or women. Cihy is personally disgusted by this; that from his standpoint Noah is not serving the reason why they’re Helices. * Her ability makes people see screwed up doll versions of the people they know, love or fear, or afraid of losing, everywhere they go until they go insane with fear. ' (Basil) Thursday Rosenbaum * Basil is a Helix of Pestilence, she causes plants and nature to die, cause a famine or poison to anything she touches. * Dark species in blob-form that surrounds her are called 'Seeds', which acts as void and can make anything cease to exist in an instant. (Sev) Seven Rosenbaum * Sev is a Helix of Circuses and Calamity. His abilities stems from magic tricks, and whenever he loses control he can cause ruptures, earthquakes, thunderstorms, wildfires or drought; and pairs up with Noah and Basil most of the time. * He could be really powerful and dangerous, although he's out of commission due to lack of control over his ability so he was advised to prohibit himself from using them and blends in like the rest of the humans instead. * Sev is mutals with Cihy; even though Cihy is reserved and doesn’t want to be bothered that much, they would most likely meet after Cihy’s chapel service hours and Sev’s shows.